


Just A Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: A self indulgent vampire au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minato is a shitty vampire, with an even shittier crush on Akihiko; who is always willing to help a teammate, for reasons Minato cannot understand but, he can't bring himself to refuse.





	Just A Bite

Everyone is used to it at this point. Minato doesn't even bother explaining why he suddenly needs to leave the dorm right after getting back, everyone knows. They've come a long way from the judgemental gazes and whispered insults, he used to get from the other members of SEES. Well, mostly Junpei. 

 

Though, just because they've gotten used to Minato as a vampire, that doesn't mean he's any better at being one.

 

The room seemed to spin around Minatos head, heaven and earth colliding in the back of his skull like a mallet to a watermelon. He sucked in a breathe through gritted teeth, fingertips pressing against the wall but mind too distracted to actually register the action.

  
  
"Minato?" Akihiko. He could almost hear the other boys heart beating, so close yet so far.

  
  
"I'm fine." Minato coughed out, and he was. He didn't need Akihiko's help, he didn't need the boy to get any closer. Listen to his heart beat even faster, his veins rushing and squirming beneath his fingertips - his teeth.

  
  
Yet, this answer didn't seem to satiate the other who moved into the front Minato's view. Akihiko's expression was confusing, a conflicted battle between concern and coy embarrassment. The latter of which Minato has gotten used to seeing in Akihiko recently, for one reason or another.

  
  
"I need to go to my room." He states, sounding out every word to truly get his point across. And it does, Akihiko's eyes go wide.

  
  
"Shit, sorry, didn't realize it was that bad." Minato let out a tiny sigh of relief, nodding. "Let me help you."

  
  
Now it was Minato's turn to be shocked, eyes wide as Akihiko's hand slides around his waist. He momentarily considers pulling away, but the warm weight of Akihiko is too tantalizing to push away. Minato's sure he looks like Koromaru when Junpei dangles a treat over his head, all wide eyed and mystified. Waiting for it to drop.

  
  
Akihiko actually gets Minato to his room relatively quickly, at least quicker than he would get here on his own. That comforting presence at his waist moves to settle Minato against the wall beside the door. Akihiko opens up the door, and moves to pull Minato back to his side before the boy swats his hand away.

  
  
"I've got it from here, Akihiko. I can walk to my bed." Minato chimes, staggering through the doorway to face the other. "Thank you."

  
  
"It's no problem, really. I, uh-" Red rushes to Akihiko's cheeks. "I'm guessing this is one of those.. things, then?"

  
  
Minato nods, and more of that pretty shade of red fills in Akihiko's cheeks. Minato wants to drink in the cute view, but a vein jumps in his neck and his attention is broken. He bites down on his lip.

  
  
"Night, Akihiko-" "Wait!"

  
  
Akihiko's hand slams against his door seconds after he tries to close it. Successfully bringing the other closer, and stunning the both of them.

  
  
"I-if you're hungry you..." Akihiko's voice drops down to a whisper. "-you can bite me, or something."

  
  
Minato's brain short circuits. Akihiko's words plummeting right through him like bricks, leaving him agape. He's fed on actual people before, sure, but usually not people he likes as much as Akihiko.

  
  
"Okay." Minato answers, earning a sigh from the tall senior. "-But, are you sure?"

  
  
"Definitely." Akihiko's eyes take on that determined shine that switches Minato's rational thoughts off. Though, it was already partly off anyway.

  
  
"Alright." Minato shrugs, staggering into his room. "Sit on the bed."

  
  
Akihiko does, letting the door shut beside him. Minato was thankful for that, he didn't exactly want to have Junpei see him feed. He didn't really want anyone to see him feed but, there's always a first for everything.

  
  
Minato leans against his desk, palm firmly gripping the wood underneath as he watches Akihiko nervously mess with the collar of his vest.

  
  
"Do you need me to-" "It'd be easier."

  
Akihiko nodded, clearly lost in thought as he fumbled with the vest. Minato drummed his fingertips in tune to the others pulse, the rhythm teasing him with how close it was. How close he was.

  
  
"You ready?" Akihiko's eyes flick over to Minato once he speaks, hands retreating down to his lap once he finished the second button on his collar.

  
  
"I think so..." The tension radiating off Akihiko was palpable and as much as Minato wanted to drink it in, he knows that this'll be a lot easier with someone whose not high strung.

  
  
"Don't worry. You won't turn into one of anything" Minato jokes, but it falls flat. Akihiko nods, shoulders relaxing a little. He stops drumming his fingertips, pushing himself off the desk and towards his meal.

  
Minato crosses the room slowly, giving Akihiko ample time to run away even still. Even as the delicious sound of his pulse rings in Minatos ears with every step. If the other wanted to back out, he'd let him.

  
  
Now in front of Akihiko, the other boy finally looks up at him. Their eyes meet, and Minato searches for fear somewhere in the seniors darkened eyes and comes up empty.

  
  
He puts his hands on Akihiko's shoulders to stabilize himself, and realizes all at once that yes, this is actually going to happen. He makes his descent slowly, just in case. Giving the other boy a few more seconds, what seconds Minato can give before his resolve slips even further. Dangling the treat right under his nose.

 

  
Minato bites down, just above the jugular. Akihiko hisses out in pain, his hand coming up to grab fistfuls of Minato's shirt. He slots himself in the place between Akihiko's legs, trying to get the tiniest bit closer.

  
  
His blood is sweet and warm, like drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate, heating him up inside and out. It takes all of his restraint not to drink him dry. Minato rests his hand on the other side of Akihiko's neck, right on the pulse. The rhythm of it like a comforting hum in Minato's mind.

  
  
Fingers brush the nape of his neck, and Minato shivers. He lets his eyes flutter closed, as those fingers card through his hair. It's weirdly intimate, but Minato calks it up to Akihiko encouraging him that; yes, he's okay.

  
  
He pulls away, Akihiko letting out a noise trapped in the back of his throat when the puncture wounds hit air.

  
  
"Shit, right." Minato rips from Akihiko's grip, stumbling over to his sink and wetting a towel. "Here."

  
  
"Thanks." Akihiko let's out another garbled noise of pain when he presses it against his neck. Minato nods absentmindedly and turns away from the other, rifling around his countertop in search of-

  
  
"Found it." Minato spins back around to Akihiko, triumphantly holding up a Band-Aid with a blank expression.

  
  
"Why would I need that? It's just a small little bite." "How often do you get bitten?"

  
  
"...I'll take it."

  
  
Minato hands him the Band-Aid with a shrug, moving to sit in his desk chair. Akihiko fiddles with the Band-Aid wrapping, his face still flushed that pretty red. A realization that makes a new fear work it's way into Minato's heart.

  
  
"Are we cool?" Minato asks, eyeing Akihiko down. The other boy successfully puts the Band-Aid on, eyes moving over to Minato with no real malice within them.

  
  
" 'Course." Akihiko says, even though his cheeks are flushed and his pulse is racing. It's melodic beat now a fast paced waltz in Minato's ears. Akihiko leaves soon after handing Minato his towel and making a b-line for the door.

  
  
"See you tomorrow, leader."

  
  
The door closes softly behind Akihiko, leaving Minato back alone in the dark room. That wasn't a good sign.

  
  
It takes a week before Minato forgets to feed again. With exams creeping up, he had almost completely forgotten about taking care of himself in favor of trying to ingrain history terms into his brain. So, when Minato takes his first break of the night, flopping into the upstairs chairs his vision swirls around him.

  
  
"Exams?" Akihiko questions, from his place in the diagonal seat, a drink in hand.

  
  
"Yeah..." Minato mutters, leaning forward to rest his elbows against the table. He's glad that Akihiko is here, he finds the other boy to be a relaxing presence and he needs that right now. He takes a sip of his own soda, the fizzy drink like heavy to his dry throat.

  
  
"Hm. Well I hope it pays off." Minato hums in agreement, drumming his nails against the can to that familiar pulsing tune.

  
  
"I'll probably go out later." "What? But it's so late."

  
  
Minato shoots Akihiko a look, one that says more than Minato would ever.

  
  
"Oh." Akihiko diverts his eyes down to the table, licking his lips. Minato watched him, before tearing his eyes away. He takes a big swing of his drink.

  
  
"Uh, I mean, I'm always here. If you need me." Akihiko runs his thumb over the rim of his can. Minato's movements slow, eyes cutting into Akihiko. Trying to figure him out.

  
  
"...Alright." Minato shrugs, grabbing his can and heading back to his dorm without another word. Leaving Akihiko stranded in the lobby.

  
  
Two hours pass before Minato has to ask for that help. He stares down at his notebook, his lamps rays offering all light and no warmth to his chilling bones. His pens scribbles wiggle around in his view, but he can't seem to read them anymore.

  
  
Minato knows that he could go longer, he absolutely could still go on for days before anything truly became a problem. Yet, that night was the closest Minato's ever been to Akihiko. The memory of it one that keeps slipping into his dreams at night, though usually his dreams always diverge when the actual feeding happens. He's ashamed to even think about it.

  
  
Though, he does need to be in good working order for the exams. He can't study when he's close to death, after all. At least, that's the excuse that staves off Minatos guilty conscious as he knocks on Akihiko's door.

  
  
The door swings open just a crack a few moments later, those familiar gray eyes peering out at him.

  
  
"Oh, Minato." Akihiko opens the door fully, revealing the boxer in his pajamas: a big t-shirt and athletic shorts. "You need me?"

  
  
"Mmhmm." Minato hums, nodding a little too eagerly. It's at times like this where he feels like more of a dog then Koromaru.

  
  
Akihiko smiles at him, and moves aside - ushering Minato in then closing the door behind him. The other boy charges in immediately, eyes roaming around Akihiko's room with mild interest. He's never actually been in his room before. It's a lot more interesting then his.

  
  
"You were right about the Band-Aid by the way. Though, I still didn't have a good excuse with it anyway." Akihiko gave a breathy laugh, walking past Minato to sit on his bed.

  
  
"What did you say?" Minato questions, moving to sit down next to him.

  
  
"Uh, I told Mitsuru I got bit by a spider. It was the dumbest thing I could have said because now she's going to send an exterminator to check out my room." Akihiko sighed loudly, rubbing the back of his neck. Minato felt the beginning of a smile tugging at his mouth.

  
  
"Sorry, you're probably about to pass out. We can get on with it." Akihiko stated, turning towards Minato expectantly. The boy stared back at him, owl-eyed, having completely forgotten what he came here to do.

  
  
"...Right." Minato spoke slowly, eyes drifting down to Akihiko's neck. He stood up, suddenly feeling a lot more uncomfortable then he did that night. Though, that night Minato wasn't in top shape. He almost wished he wasn't now, at least then he wouldn't be so aware of the tension in the room.

  
  
Minato moved into the space between Akihiko's legs, the others eyes firmly locked on his. Minato was terrified and mesmerized all at the same time. Even in shadow he could tell Akihiko was watching him, and something about that made Minato's legs feel weak.

  
  
He ghosts his hand over Akihiko's neck, moving to crane his head down to meet it. Akihiko's heart is beating under his fingertips, pulse racing to a pace no song could match. Minato psyches himself up, getting himself into position. He could feel his old bite under his thumb. Minato presses his hand against his shoulder, and takes a bite.

  
  
Akihiko's blood is still sweet and absolutely warm, Minato cherishes the way it's warmth settles under his skin. Akihiko squirms under his grasp, letting out these broken little breathes that Minato didn't remember him doing last time. Though, last time that hunger-induced fog had consumed him completely.

  
  
Minato's cheeks flush when he feels Akihiko grab the front of his shirt, his stomach meeting air. He moves his free hand to Akihiko's arm, rubbing soft circles into his skin, delighting in the way his pulse jumps at the contact.

  
  
Shame boils in Minato's stomach from how much he's enjoying this, when the other is just trying to help. He starts to pull away, whenever Akihiko tugs him forward by his shirt knocking Minato off balance.

  
  
His knees buckle, finding purchase on the bed between the others legs. Minato's chest pushes against Akihiko, ripping his teeth from their position.

  
  
"Fuck," Akihiko yells, letting go of Minato's shirt to grab his neck in pain. Minato's head falls back, his knees still on the bed as he stares at Akihiko: completely brain fried, all of his sensations too heighted. He can hear Akihiko's  pulse fall, see a few tiny drops of blood under his hand.

  
  
"Let me see it." Minato says, all of him heightened except for his common sense. Akihiko gives him a quizzical look but moves his hand away. It's not bad, definitely a bigger gash than before. Minato leans his head down and licks the wounds clean.

  
  
He moves back, coming face to face with Akihiko, who looks as if he's seen a ghost. Minato's brain catches up to his actions.

  
  
"...That was weird." Minato states, moving away from Akihiko in an embarrassed haze. "Sorry."

  
  
"It's okay." Akihiko mumbles, eyes the size of baseball's.

  
  
"Goodnight." Minato turns on his heels and rushes out of Akihiko's room, that shame boiling in stomach threatening to come out his throat now. The taste of Akihiko's blood lingers on his tongue, like an burning reminder of his embarrassing actions.

  
  
\----

  
  
Akihiko didn't make things weird, despite how off-putting Minato was sure his actions were. Though, he definitely didn't tell the other when he was hungry. Too afraid to remind him of Minato's creepy activities, least he looks too deep into it. He doesn't need that, and he doesn't need to use Akihiko's friendship for his own gain.

  
  
"Where have you been?" Akihiko chimes, Minato could almost smile at the warming familiarity those words birth in him.

  
  
"Mall." Minato answers, crossing the room to head for the stairs.

  
  
"Uh, you might want to go to the bathroom, Minato." Fuuka called out to him, causing him to slow.

  
  
"Why?" He questions, turning around to see her eyes firmly planted on his hand. Oh. His right hand got sprayed in a meal-gone-wrong, and Minato - so excited to be able to go home now - completely forgot about it.

  
  
"Right..." Minato said, his eyes moving back up to meet not only Fuuka's eyes, but Akihiko's. Who, for some reason, looks upset. Probably just the sight of so much blood. "Got it."

  
  
Minato backtracked to the bathroom. It didn't take too long to clean his hands, but it did take a little longer to get all of it down the drain instead of leaving a red stained sink. When he walked back outside, his eyes fell to the senior in his usual chair - who had his gaze locked on his beef bowl. Minato's eyes drifted away, and he trudged up the stairs.

 

  
\----

 

  
Minato always pushed himself to his limits in all walks of life, but especially torturous. He wasn't a role model in that regard, and most of the time he would push himself for the sake of other people. Which, is what he always found that him and Akihiko had a lot in common, but especially their tendencies to try too hard.

  
  
Though, Minato didn't exactly like that commonality, especially when it came at the cost of Akihiko's health.

  
  
"I'm fine." Akihiko had said, but Minato knew. He knew in the way the other boy's posture changed, how that fire behind his eyes was a little dimmer, his uncoordinated swings; he was pushed way past his limits.

  
  
So, when they got back to the dorm, Minato immediately began looking after the senior. It was only fair, with how many times the other had to take care to him.

  
  
He sat Akihiko down on his bed, the other boy letting out a content little sigh as he sunk into the mattress. The corners of Minato's mouth twitches up at this, and he set out removing Akihiko's shoes, then vest, and helping him under the covers.

  
  
Akihiko smiled up at him, his look of appreciation sending a warmth that could rival the sun itself. Minato's eyes trailed down to Akihiko's neck, listening to the way his pulse was falling into that nice comfortable rhythm.

  
  
"Oh." Minato's eyes shot back up. "You're hungry."

  
  
"You're sick." Minato stated, his gaze landing anywhere but on Akihiko.

  
  
"It won't make me anymore sick though, right?" His voice was so chipper, despite the subject matter at hand and the shame twisting in Minato's gullet.

  
  
"I-I want you to." Akihiko's stammered out, Minato finally meeting his eyes as his cheeks flush.

  
  
"...Fine." Minato conceded, if Akihiko was so concerned about him then Minato couldn't say no. He just had to draw little blood, nothing weird about it. Akihiko shifted so he was leaning against the headboard, his heart beat racing.

  
  
Minato swallowed down that shame, and leaned closer to Akihiko. He craned his neck down, resting his hands against the bed for support, letting his breathe ghost against the others neck as he collected his thoughts. Akihiko came to rest his hand on Minato's hip, distracting his thought process entirely.

  
  
He bit down, earning a pleasant little hum from Akihiko. Minato's face flushed at the noise, but stomached those thoughts as best he could. He won't lie, he did miss the taste of the others book. It had been awhile since he'd fed on Akihiko, and nothing Minato eats could rival the comfort his blood brings.

  
  
Akihiko cards through his hair and Minato relaxes, his shame and collected stance melting away under the contact. He lets his eyelids flutter closed, relaxing his jaw and unintentionally pressing his tongue against his neck.

  
  
Akihiko moans. It's small, but Minato hears it. Drinks it in. Replays that shit. His body going rigid, and Akihiko's hands freezing in place. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. Minato's brain is doing gymnastics trying to understand what just happened, and more importantly why.

  
  
"T-that was weird." Akihiko stutters out, and Minato doesn't even have to look to know that his face is burning red. Minato detaches himself and leans back, his own cheeks a bright pink.

  
  
"It's fine." Minato mumbles, it being his turn to act coy. Akihiko open and closes his mouth, struggling to find the words to say. "It makes sense for you to react like that, I am biting your neck after all."

  
  
Akihiko averts his eyes, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

  
  
"Right." Akihiko says, in a tone of voice that sounds as if he's trying to convince himself more than Minato. "Y-you can continue then, I guess."

  
  
Minato swoops back down, eagerly welcoming that warmth back with newfound giddiness.

  
  
\----

  
  
It's easy for Minato to convince himself. So, he easily writes off that night as Akihiko's biology and nothing more. Still, there's something about the fact that he was the one to trigger his biology that fascinated Minato. That night was another memory that slipped into his dreams a lot.

  
  
He fed himself on his usual schedule, though he was always quick to lie when Akihiko asked if he was hungry. He didn't have to drink after all, Akihiko didn't know the difference. It wasn't a routine thing with them, it almost seemed random whenever Akihiko would ask, but Minato savored each moment. As shameful as he felt it was.

  
  
"Are you hungry?" Akihiko questioned, the two sitting up in his room after watching some b-grade movies at the theatre. The two were leaning against Minato's bed, talking about the various things they saw before Akihiko's random question.

  
  
"Kinda." Minato wasn't. He could feel Akihiko's arm pressed against his side. The close proximity making his mind go a little hazy.

  
  
"You can...if you want." Akihiko mumbled, not able to even look at the other. Minato nodded to himself, turning towards the flushed face of Akihiko. He loved the way his pulse would race right before, the escalation so quick it was almost like flipping a switch.

  
  
Minato hummed to himself, bringing his hand up to rest against Akihiko's shoulder. He ghosted his lips against his neck, listening to the way his pace would spike the closer he got. Minato scrapped his teeth against Akihiko's neck, earning a delicious sounding moan.

  
  
"Sorry, missed it." He mumbles against the skin, sending a shiver through Akihiko.

  
  
"It's fine." Akihiko mumbled, his hand doing it's usual rounds through Minato's hair, who sighed in response. Minato bit down, listening for the way Akihiko's breathe grew shaky.

  
  
Minato ran his thumb over Akihiko's neck, the veins that jumped out there, feeling for the vibrations that responded whenever Akihiko would let out a beautiful noise. He sucked gently on that spot, feeling the vibrations that caused.

  
  
Akihiko tugged on his hair in shock, making Minato let out a garbled moan into his skin. Minato's eyes shot open, fear blossoming into a garden within his heart. Then, Akihiko let out a shaky breathe, not at all as petrified as Minato is.

  
  
He tugs again, earning another noise.

  
  
"Fuck, Minato." Akihiko moans, making the other boys brain completely short circuit. Minato pulls away, moving back so he can see Akihiko - red face and all.

  
  
"I made it weird again, didn't I-" "How do you feel about me?"

  
  
Akihiko blinks several times, staring at Minato in silence. Trying to read his blank expression.

  
  
"What?" "How do you feel about me, Akihiko?"

  
  
"How do I..." Akihiko trails off, looking up at the ceiling. "D-do we really have to talk about this now?"

  
  
"Yes." Minato states firmly.

  
"Minato, I..." Akihiko sighs, shaking his head. "I like you alright. I'm sorry."

  
  
"For how long?" "S-seriously? Fine, fine!"

  
  
"Since before you uh..." Akihiko gestured to his neck. "Sorry, I know that this makes this whole thing really creepy. I shouldn't have tricked you like this-"

  
  
Minato kissed him, with all the uncoordinated joy he felt. Akihiko pulled away first.

  
  
"Wait, wait? What does that mean?" Akihiko questioned, flustered. Minato smiled.

  
  
"Date me." Minato's eyes burned into Akihiko, absolutely determined. "So I can kiss you forever."

  
  
"...Straight to the point then." Akihiko laughed, his hands falling to Minato's hips. "It's a yes, by the way, but I think you already knew that."

  
  
"Good." Minato leaned forward, catching Akihiko in another kiss.

 

\----

 

That summer heat settles somewhere in Minatos ribcage, and it feels nice curled up like this. Akihiko's heart beating in his ears, resounding through his brain and reminding him that he's alive. His fingertips tracing through Minato's hair so soft, so nice.

  
  
It's times like this where Minato is thankful that he survived this long. He doesn't know how he managed to do it, but he sure is glad he did. Though, every good moment has it's draw backs.

  
  
"I need to move." "Not yet."

  
  
Akihiko murmurs, the vibrations shaking Minato's resolution the slightest bit. Yet, the growing rumble in the pit of his stomach builds it back quiet a bit.

  
  
"Hungry." Is all that Minato can muster out, relaxed to the point of lethargy.

  
  
"I'm here." Akihiko mumbles, his head lulling to the side: A silent invite that Minato absolutely will not take.

  
  
"No."

 


End file.
